The fall of Nightmare
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Dream, Cross and Nightmare. When the time finally comes for the showdown against Nightmare... Things don't go quite as how Dream and Cross thought it would. Now left with the possible destruction of everything resting upon their shoulders they must figure out what to do next. How can they save everyone? How can they defeat a now stronger Nightmare? It may just come down to one.


Dream and Cross have been running through worlds for five thousand years. They kept going so Nightmare never knew their location. They found that the passage of time in the worlds is different; different than their time as they jumped from world to world. They found that time was slower in the worlds than it was for them. A lot slower. They found that time for the worlds only had five years pass to their five thousand. They'd help as much as they could in a world before they had to leave. They shared many adventures as their travels made them immortal. They had adventure after adventure. However... They eventually came to realize that running away was not going to work forever... They had to do something! They had to face their enemy. They chose a world, gained monsters to stand by them. They knew that Nightmare might unleash his followers so they'll need some help. They stand on the edge of a rock cliff with their helpers behind them.

The wind begins to pick up and Dream then Cross look up to the sky.

A swirling motion begins to appear up there.

"He's coming." Cross speaks up mostly in warning. His eyes flicker to look to Dream who swallows harshly in nervousness. He reaches out taking his hand on assurance. He turns back to the swirling that is now a portal.

Nightmare floats down out of the portal that closes afterwards. He floats in the air and smirks at the group. "My my. A welcome committee? Oh how sweet of you."

"Give up Nightmare! We can do this peacefully!" Dream calls out in a last desperate attempt to try to make reason.

"Give up!? Peacefully?!" Nightmare questions before giving a laugh. "It's too late for that!" He uses his magic and dripping black inky tentacles pop out of the ground. He makes them attack everyone there.

Cross slashing at the ones coming for him with a knife.

Dream pulling out his staff and using it with some magic to destroy them.

The others do what they can to take down the ones coming for them.

Cross finishes the last one attempting to get him. He turns and his eyes widen a little at what he sees. He sees all but Dream were successfully attacked. He can see them damaged from being struck, crushed and all. He can also see them being held too tightly by one, and another one clutching their soul. He can see each soul dimming until it's faded. He knows that Nightmare is taking everything from those monsters. He can tell that their memories, their magic, their life, everything is just being stolen. He can't react fast enough to save them as they slump only to be released... Then they turn to dust upon the rocky uneven ground that also has cliffs. He is at least glad that Dream was able to fight through and survive. He turns back to Nightmare who bursts into evil laughter. He almost gasps seeing the other grow bigger.

"Mwahahahaha! That's right. I've learned how to gain power by taking the life and memories of others!" Nightmare raises a hand snapping his fingers and screams are heard.

Dreams eyes widen in a gasp as he realizes what's going on. "Leave those innocent monsters alone!" He calls out in a plead to his brother.

Nightmare lets out an evil chuckle as he grows in size with more strength that he gets. "You chose this place as our battleground. Now those monsters will suffer the consequences!"

Dreams eyes fill with tears. He lets out a shout of anger at this while Cross has growled. He aims his staff at Nightmare despite the tears falling down his face.

However before he could really do anything a tentacle appears. It smacks him back making him fly.

"Dream!" Cross cries out turning and reaching for the other. He however is smacked by a tentacle as well. He is knocked back and tumbled down a cliff. He lands a little harshly.

Dream flips in the air trying to land on the ground. He however is smacked by yet another tentacle in midair. He is slammed into a huge rock hard enough for it to break. He lays there with injuries from the tentacle. He is hit a few more times. He fires a ball full of lots of magic to his right. He however misses as the tentacle disappears. He then is hit on the left so he sends magic that way... Only for it to miss again. He has to send it to the right again, then to the left, then to the right, going back and forth about fifteen times. He notices about four coming out at once. He sends out a blast of magic destroying any nearby tentacles. He however hadn't been controlling how much magic he was using. His vision grows dark and his body becoming heavy. He finally passes out.

Nightmare laughs and gets ready to summon a tentacle to take Dreams soul.

Cross manages to get up and looks to the other who looks massive now. He can't help but notice how this world seems to be becoming darker and darker. He is sure it must be falling apart thanks to all the death that Nightmare caused. His eyes momentarily brought to the dust around him, then to the unconscious injured Dream. He blinks as it suddenly comes to him. "Oh. That's what I'm supposed to do." He turns and runs, pushing his sore body to move quickly, up a path. He has to get to that higher cliff area. He gets up to the top just as a tentacle is reaching for Dream. He skids to a stop then looks to Nightmare.

Nightmare hasn't noticed being too focused on trying to get at Dream.

Cross can see from the corner of his eye that it's almost got Dreams soul. "Nightmare!" He calls out and the tentacle pauses as Nightmare turns to look to him. "I want to ask you a question."

Nightmare looks curious but unimpressed.

Cross continues before the other has a chance to return to getting Dreams soul. "Do you have any idea how it is living immortal? Being seen as someone worthy of worship? Do you know what it's like to be a knight? Sworn to protect someone very special, to aid him in anyway that becomes needed? Do you even understand what it's like to be looked up to by others? Like you're some kind brave hero?"

Nightmare lets the tentacle disappear as he is a bit distracted with listening to Cross.

"I don't think you have any idea how it feels to have to be able to live up to it all. Live up to how others see you as. To be seen without fear. To have to hold back my fear just to be able to do what I must do. Hiding things, mainly when around others, to be the perfect body guard even though he tells me I don't have to. What I must do for the sake of others." Cross glances down closing his eyes for a moment. "To hold someone so dear to you that you'd toss away your life just for them."

Dream wakes up, dazed but okay, and he slightly glances around. His eyes come to rest upon Cross facing a giant Nightmare. He gasps and wobbles to his feet only to begin waking. His form hunched over as he has an arm around himself from the pain of his body. He keeps one hand placed along the wall of the cliff he's by.

"But I'm not this brave knight worthy of praise." Cross continues his speech. "I'm just a skeleton. Just another version of Sans doing everything I possibly can to help. But then you... You came and took the lives of who knows how many monsters. You who do not care about anything other than yourself. You care too much about your selfish wants."

Dream is coming up to the path that leads to Cross... However as it seems that fate has decided that he can't do a thing... He is thrown down one cliff, the part of the cliff under him collapsed, landing on the ground. He gasps in pain as his leg is crushed by one of the rocks. He tries to kick it off. He has to do it a few times before he finally manages to do so. He turns to look to Cross. He tries to get up... Unfortunately his hurt leg is too painful. He falls to the ground again head down close to the ground. He slowly looks up to the one he loves. He swears tears are coming to his eyes as he fears the worst. He closes his eyes attempting to use magic to lift him up there. He however has his magic flicker out. He also gasps as his soul hurts from trying to use magic... He doesn't have any left to use right now... He opens his eyes staring at the one that he loves more than life itself. "CROSS!" He screams out closing his wet eyes. He just hopes the other will hear. "CROSS!" He does it a few more times sometimes opening his eyes.

Cross doesn't seem to even hear him. "I want you to take my memories. My magic. My life." He informs Nightmare with a serious almost dark look. His eyes cast slightly upward and his head slightly lowered. "You had better hope you can take it all though. Because I have been around for a very long time. I have seen many things." He stands tall not showing any of his fear or hesitance.

Dream tries a few more times to get up. He finally succeeds but only takes a few steps before collapsing. He watches Cross stand there standing tall. "Cross..."

"I walked away from the monsters war against humans." Cross announces to an interested Nightmare. "I marked a new chapter in Dreams life. I fell in love with a very special someone. I've made mistakes that caused damage to the worlds I visited. I had the honour of seeing the birth of one universe. Only to watch it fade away bit by bit until it was completely gone. Ive walked in a world where chaos magic was everywhere. Where chaos and things doing something they're not supposed to, is rampant. I've walked into worlds that froze, drowned, and not to mention burned to the ground to become only ash. I traveled to a world in which monsters were angry. Angry because they became addicted to the aura, then that aura had to leave. Not realizing it was to protect them. They captured who I swore to especially protect. I barely made it in time to save him from death. Death being trapped in a cage and some kind of arena."

Nightmare slightly leans closer as the other continues to speak.

"I had to live a time in one world when I lost the one I cared for most because of an argument. Where I almost couldn't find him in the wilderness around us. I have seen things that must be seen to be believed. I have lost so much and it's all ones that you'd never understand. I have lost so much that I cared for. I lost everything along with my home world and all in it, until I met Dream. I had to live with someone else being with me. I had the pleasure of learning of all sorts of knowledge. Including knowledge that can never be spoken about. I learned the true meaning of love. A meaning that can never be found in books or scrolls. I have so much to give. More than what I'm telling you." Cross summons his soul so Nightmare can see it.

"Cross!" Chara tries to call to him but he ignores her. "Cross! Wait! Stop! You can't be serious! You'd sacrifice yourself for someone like me!? Cross! This can't be the way!"

"So go ahead! Take it! Take it all! Take everything from me!" Cross is now shouting and Nightmare begins reaching for Cross's exposes soul. "It's all yours! Every last drop of it!" He forces himself to remain tall. His soul hovering with a gap in-front of his chest.

"Are you really sure this is necessary?" Chara pipes in one more time. She's still hesitant but she knows that she can't easily change his mind. She is scared but can tell that Cross is as well. She decides that maybe she'll back off for now. She doesn't want to leave her friend behind for now. She feels like it might not even be worth it to not change Nightmares attacks and all. He knows that they only have limited options especially now.

"Just take them!" Cross tries to shove his shoulders. "I mean it! I'm willingly giving it all to you! So you'd better be happy!"

"CROSS!" Dream cries out as loud as he possibly can. He can see the tentacle move so close to Cross's soul. He can see it about to grab the soul.

"What are you waiting for!?" Cross calls out in challenge. "Take my soul! Take everything from me! I. Dare. You."

At this Nightmare grabs ahold of Cross's soul. Draining it as the glow become dimmer.

Cross had gasped slightly at the wet inky feel of the tentacle touch his soul. He can feel like something is being sucked out of his body. He almost feels like hes weakening. He closes his eyes as his soul grows more and more dim every second.

"Haha! Finally true power!" Nightmare laughs only to gasp. His eyes widening. "No! Wait! That's too much power! No! No! NO!" He twitches and shakes. His body hardening then cracking. "This can't be the end! I won't let it!" He struggles attempting to escape his fate... However every time he moves the cracking gets worse. "This cant be happening!" He suddenly bursts into sparkles of dark magic; which fade away.

Everything seems to grow quiet and still.

Cross listens to try to hear any of the sounds around himself... For what he knows is going to be last time.

"CROSS!"

Cross's eyes snap open upon finally hearing Dreams tearful voice. He turns to look for him. He mostly has to turn his head and part of his upper body. His body is beginning to feel stiff and patches of grey stone are appearing then expanding. He spots Dream and their eyes meet. He can't help a soft smile that comes to his face. "I'm sorry Dream." He speaks just loud enough for his voice to carry to Dream. He no longer feels like he can really move at all. He does manage to get a few late words in though. "I love you. With every bit of my being." He figures that something different is happening to him because he isn't mortal like the others are.

"Cross! I love you! Please don't leave me!" Dream pleads as a few more tears fall.

Cross gives a smile to Dream hoping to help him this way. The last thing he ever saw was Dream before everything went black. He can no longer hear, smell, move, or see. He is left in a prison of darkness.

Dream bursts into cries and sobs. His tears falling down like a waterfall. He lays there crying and sobbing Cross's name. He cries until he can cry no longer. He finally starts dragging himself trying to reach Cross. He takes a bit but he does finally get there. He collapses at the statues feet... The statue that was once his lover... Now frozen in time looking back with a smile. He curls up around the statues feet as his body tries to cry... Even though he had already used up all of his tears. He remains there not wishing to move from that spot.

Chara has a few more moments to stay as a ghost. She will soon disappear into darkness. She knows it since Cross is gone and their shared soul drained. She can't help but watch Dream choke on dry sobs. She sighs softly placing a hand on the statues shoulder. She knows that Dream cannot see or hear her. She instead speaks to the statue. "Are you satisfied? Is this what you wanted?" She leans against the statue in a mix of a hug and cuddle... Only for her form to fade away until she is completely gone.

"Why must I always lose the things that I care about most?! What did I do to deserve such a fate!?" Dream felt like he'd never know the answer to his. He remained there, he ended up passing out, until the few lucky survivors of the world found him. He was taken away for medical treatment. He awoke a few days later and told the story.

After that a memorial was made for Cross that was placed in the centre of town. With Cross as a statue placed upon the memorial. A section of the pedestal was even carved to tell the story of what happened.

Dream remained in that world. He no longer had a reason to run. He had no reason to fear life. He never feared death having turned immortal from his travels. He stayed because this is where Cross is. He would go to the memorial every single day just to sit with Cross for hours.

No one bugged him and let him do what he needed.

"I'll do my best." Dream informs Cross softly as he is sitting with him right now. "I'll keep going. Just like I know you would have wanted me to." He lowers his head with a sigh. His eyes closed. "But I really wish you were here. With me." He doesn't notice a tear fall down his face dripping off his chin.

It falls to the ground splashing like a raindrop against said ground.

The end.

AN:

This is an Undertale AU version of an MLP comic. Memories of the sun.

I hope you enjoyed it!

Kitkat.


End file.
